


The Hero I Need

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A hero tmnt rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	1. Chapter 1

Raph aka “Griddex“ was hot on Splinter’s trail. When the brothers gained power, their father turned evil. Nothing could convince Splinter to change but Griddex was too stubborn to give up. Earlier, he discovered his father's last whereabouts when he attacked his friend, Bluu.

Bluu woke up after Donatello aka “Shellectro” left the lab. She lie in bed with a tube sticking in her arm and felt numb but dizzy.

Howler aka Kayla was in the city beating up foot clan ninjas. She used her deadly howl on them.

Leo was with Raph searching for their evil father. They eventually found his fortress of evil and snuck inside.

Little did they know that Splinter planned out a trap. Once the doors slam shut, some arrows darted at them through the pillars. The arrows merely affected them but it lead Griddex into a cage without him knowing until it landed on him.  
“Damn it!,”he yelled.

Encountering the notorious Splinter almost put Bluu to death. The flashbacks haunted her like a bad dream but she knew what had happened before she blacked out. As she sat up on the mattress she rubbed at her lower back where her twin tails use to be before they were torn off.

Kayla went to Splinter’s hideout determined to rescue Leo and Raph. She stuck to the shadows and out of sight.

Leo too was soon captured by Splinter and he sighed. He relied to get released to no avail. 

The cages resisted their powers from helping them escape. Just as Splinter wanted to fulfill his plan.  
Splinter approach them with a wicked laugh.  
“You thought it was easy to discover my hideout,”He sneered,”And yet your incompetence, has made it easier for me to capture half of you!”

Kayla using her ninjutsu skills that Raph taught her she blended right in. She wore a red and purple costume that looked like batgirls. Raph never knew that Kayla recently got powers too. She used her supersonic howl to break the cage free.

Leo was soon free and he took hold of his brother and pretty soon they escaped the cage and Leo lifted Splinter up using his gravity powers and then slammed him and sent him crashing into a wall.

Raph through his large fist against a wall making and escape door to lead the three out of Fortress.

Howler escaped and so did Leo. She scaled the outer walls of the fortress to safely land on the ground while Leo flew and landed on the ground.

Once they were miles from their fathers hideout, the Griddex turned to his brother and confessed,”I'm sorry for being careless but I wanted to do it for Bluu. She wanted to help get dad back to make you happy.”

Since Kayla’s job was done she was about to get on her motorcycle and leave.

Leo nodded and just patted his shoulder smiling at him saying, “it’s alright Raph.”

The weight of grief uplifted Raph. Then he remembers the woman who helped them escape and respond before she started her bike.  
“Hey, thanks for the rescue but who are you?”

“Howler is my name and doing the right thing is my game,” Howler said getting on her bike and started it.

Leo just watched Raph totally flirt with and have the hots for this female vigilante. He was suspicious about her though.

“Wait, how come we don't see you often?,”He asked. Raph blushed when he touched her hand from the handlebar.

“Because I work alone that’s why. Now if you’ll excuse me I must go now.”

Leo let the two alone and went back to the lair.

Bluu decides to climb off the wheeled bed and search for a nearby bathroom for a cup of water to drink. It felt really odd to walk now that she no long has a tail and her spine even ached as she walked steadily.

“Come on why don't I take you to my place and we can get acquainted?”

Howler shook her head no and drove off.

Leo went to the lair and entered it seeing Bluu walk. He quickly went over to help her.

“Leo!,”Bluu gasped as soon as he appeared beside her. It humiliated her to the core for Leo seeing her like this, reminding her what a burden she is.

But Raph wasn't going to take no for an answer. He followed her trailing from tall building and stayed out of sight.

Kayla parked her motorcycle and she went up to her apartment to get changed and take a shower.

Leo knew something was wrong instantly. He hugged her tightly to him resting his hands around her waist asking what’s wrong. 

“It's nothing, I'm fine,”She sighed without looking back at him. But a pair of gloves took her chin and turned her face towards him. 

It wasn't long for Raph to catch up. He walked out of the shadows and watched her through the window. 

Howler was about to strip when suddenly she felt someone was watching her.

Leo looked down deeply into her eyes with his masked ones and confessed that he was in love with her.

Her blood froze for a second and her heart skipped. Bluu was stunned then her eyes grew glassy as she batted at them with her eyelashes. 

Raph hid in the shadows aside from the window waiting until she walked off. By then, he can sneak inside and wait somewhere in her bedroom. 

Instead of taking a shower Howler headed to the kitchen to get a drink. She noticed there was a glass of water on her counter so she drank it and then suddenly she passed out.

Leo kissed her all over her face reassuring her that she was not a burden and that he cared greatly about her.

Bluu tried her best to fight back tears but it was too late.  
“Leo, it's ok. You can kick me out of the team. You know I won't be any use now that i lost my tanuki powers.”

“Sorry, babe,”Raph sighed as appeared from the kitchen closet. He picks her and carry her to her room.

Howler woke up and gasped. She tried to use her mouth power on him but it wasn’t working.  
“You again? What did you do to my ability?!”

Leo sighed.  
“i’m not kicking you off the team ok? You will always be part of the team to me as far as I’m concerned.”

Bluu poured out her tears in a quiet sob and cling to his hips as his cape secured her warmly. 

“Something Shellactro made,”He answered. Before Howler say anything, Raph made sure to tie her down with both of her arms and legs. 

Kayla started to cry as tears poured down her cheeks.  
“Wh-why me? D-don’t you already have somebody that you love?” she sobbed.

Leo then picked her up taking her to his room where he laid her down gently on his bed.

He shook his head no as he looked down at her body like candy. His hands went ahead to squeeze and rubbed at her body. 

Bluu whimpered sweetly at him, rubbing at his strong arms.

Howler was now completely heartbroken. She loved Raph for a long time now and he didn’t love her back? She cried even harder now in sadness.

Leo set her down gently on his bed and he climbed on top of her rubbing her hips and her inner thighs as he leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

Bluu blushed and blinked her final tears away.

Suddenly Raph kissed her mouth.  
“Please, don't cry, I already found someone I like to be with!”

“B-but I already have someone I love! Please let me go! Do you know a girl named Kayla?”

Leo wiped her face with his gloved hands. He kissed her lips now hard and roughly.

Raph nods yes but wasn't sure why she asked. 

Bluu breath turned shaky. Such contact between both lips bruised at her lips easily. 

“Don’t you love her? Why’re you going after me? Why’re you doing this to me?” Kayla asked as her masked eyes looked up at him.

Leo bit her bottom lip after molding his lips to hers and he pushed his tongue past her lips and he then french kissed her.

The way he touched her in such a way forced her body to tremble. 

“Of course I do,”he sighs,”But yet she doesn't feel the same way at times.“

“Of course she does! She loves you very much with all her heart and soul!”

Leo explored her wet cavern with his wet muscle and he wrestled with her tongue for dominance.

Bluu panted heavily as she continue tangling her tongue with his. Her legs brushed against his while her hands rubbed throughout his ripped body.

“She can't! She won't know how I feel! I could give anything and yet she refuses!”

Kayla shook her head no as she started to cry tears of sadness again.  
“That’s not true! I’ll tell her how you feel! She’s told me herself that she’s in love with a guy named Raph!”

Leo came out on top and separated his lips from hers a string of saliva connecting their lips and he broke it with his tongue. He planted hickeys on her neck.

Her eyes squeezed shut then she finally exhale properly.  
“Oh,Leo,”she whispers. 

He looked her in the eye then furrowed his brows.  
“How… would you know that?,”he asked.

“Because Kayla is my best friend in the whole wide world! That’s how I know!”

Leo went down and nibbled love marks and bit her shoulders on both sides of her.

“Leo...I never thought ...I'd deserve to be with you like this…!!”

Raph shook his head in disbelief.  
“I don't believe it! Your the one for me now!”  
He grabs her tied wrists and crushed his lips with hers. 

Howler continued to cry as she practically was sobbing now.  
“B-but Griddex please! Listen to me! Wh-why me? We just met!”

Leo smiled at her warmly and lovingly as he stroked her cheeks and went to suck on a nipple while pinching the other one.

She cried out and took Leo by his head then her back gave in and arched. The sudden tingling put her in a mess.

Raph kissed at her cheek before replying,”  
Your not fighting back. Even though I put your powers to a halt for a while your not kicking or spitting at me to stop!”

“Because I can’t kick you idiot! You tied me up! Now release me and let me go now!”  
Kayla demanded.

Leo churred and chirped sending vibrations to her nipple as he made it harden.

She whispered at his name begging in plead for more. 

“You know you want it better than Kayla,”Raph purrs then starts to bite at her neck.

Kayla shook her head no crying and couldn’t help but let out a moan.

Leo began to bite and suck at the other nipple and he wrapped his tongue around it.

Her body scorched from his attention. Bluu squirmed beneath Leo but began to moan.

“Mmm,”he smirks and rubbed at her body. 

Kayla whimpered and mewled softly.

Leo bit at her and sucked at her folds coiling his tongue around it.

“Oh Gawds this is so good!”  
Her body reacted before her and moved along his eager tongue.

Raph nibbled passed get collarbone then traced his tongue along the way and sucked at her perky peeks.

Kayla moaned and let out another mewl and squeaked as she arched her back.

Leo fingered her and he ate her out as he grunted and growled in pleasure.

Her toes curled while her legs stiffened over Leo's shoulder as she let out a louder cry.  
“Th-this is too much!! Oh, gawd, I can't…! I can't…!”  
She gripped the sheets batting her canines.

He held her hips and stroke at her nipple with his tongue. 

“Ahh griddex please! Ahh!” Kayla moaned out wantonly arching her back.

Leo delved his tongue deep into her womb as his fingers rubbed and stroked along her lining scissoring her.

“L-Leo!,”she cried,”I'm going to….Aaaugh!”  
Even the Bluu held his head in place, his tongue stirred her inside before she released her high on it. 

Raph rolled Howler’s back off the mattress so that he could sit up and settle her on his lap for more vicious suckling.

Kayla moaned out ad screamed his superhero name out in pleasure.

Leo took his tongue and his fingers out of her once he felt her climax into his mouth.

“S-sorry, I did warn you!,”Bluu blushed.

He growls, hugging her body as he sucked her other little bud.

Howler let out a few more little soft moans and whimpers.

Leo swallowed it all down and greedily lapped at her clitoris.

She moaned through her teeth that pierced her bottom lip. 

The faded sweetness of her milk practically touched his tongue. He sucks harder then leaves it to harden and nuzzle in between.

“Please don’t take off my cowl Griddex! You can’t know my identity!” Kayla moaned.

Leo then got out his shaft and he swiftly and gently entered it inside her as he groaned.

“Oh, LEO!”  
Bluu gasped hugging his body close to hers.

She shouldn't have said that. Now that it came in mind, Raph took off her mask. 

Kayla closed her eyes and hoped he wouldn’t recognize her even with her change in eye and hair color.

Leo growled in bliss and in lust as he picked up the pace and his speed as he thrusted roughly into her.

Bluu’s legs spread flat as her body jerked from Leo's thrusting.  
“Leo wait...wait!,”She cries.

But Raph stared at her with a blank expression. Then his eyebrow rose up and he smirked again.  
“Hmmpf! You look nice without the mask!”

Kayla then opened her eyes and she was now completely naked at this point.  
“I’m ugly! Don’t look at me!”

Leo stopped thrusting still inside of her and waited until she adjusted to him.

“What are you talking about? Your even more irresistible!”  
He gave her a kiss on the lips then her cheeks. 

Bluu took a moment to calm her nerves with slow breaths.

“B-but………………” Kayla protested and stuttered.

Leo thought that it was ok to thrust now and so he did.

Bluu moaned sweetly in his ear and kissed at it along with the side of his face and neck. 

“Ssh…,”he replied  
He dropped her back on the sheets and used his mouth on her stomach. 

“Ahh Griddex please ahh! You’re so hot and sexy!” Kayla mewled.

Leo growled and groaned as he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her.

She whimpered as she ran her tongue over the salty sweat on his neck.

“I want to eat you up so badly!,”He growls. 

“Go ahead then please ahh I can’t take it anymore!” Kayla whimpered.

Leo then grinded his hips into hers the sound of skin slapping against his.

“Ooh, Leo! I love you so much!!”  
Her body melt for him then a slight chill spread throughout her spine.  
“Yes....yes! Yes!”

Once he reached her blossom, he noticed how moist and warm it was. He strokes at it first then savors her taste from her fingers. 

Howler arched her back and let out some wanton moans and mewls.

Leo reached her hidden flower, her hidden gem and then he came hard into her.

Her claws pierced down at his scaly skin then her orgasm ran out of her again.

Griddex had no trouble licking her down like a dinner plate and he purrs when he did. 

“Aah! Aaaugh!,”Bluu let out and came. 

Kayla wanted him to untie her so badly. She moaned softly.  
“Please untie me?!”

Leo slipped out of her panting and he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

Bluu hugged his shoulders whimpering innocently. “Leo...I love you,”She pants then gives Leo lots of kisses on his head.

“But I enjoy being in control now!”  
Raph bit at her little pink bead causing her legs to jump.

“B-but Griddex please!” Kayla whimpered and mewled softly.

Leo smiled at her nuzzling her neck as he breathed, “I love you too.”

Her chin tests on top of his as she closed her eyes and sleeping soundly. 

He lifts his head from between Kayla’s legs and licked his lips deviously. 

Kayla started to sob as tears came down her cheeks again.

Leo closed his masked eyes and he fell asleep with her in his arms.

Raph sits on his knees with her legs spread further apart and his shaft pulled out. It beats on her opening from arousal.

Kayla gasped and squeaked out little moans and other noises.

His hips moved back and forth rubbing her lining with his solid hard rock before he slowly push himself in with a quiet sigh. 

Kayla screamed in pleasure and she moaned in pain all at the same time.

He growls but kept his body steady for her sake as he watches her.

Kayla then told him to start moving into her as she arched her back.

He nods resting his hands on the birth sides of her small form then pushes deep inside.

Kayla moaned and mewled softly as she arched her back again.

“That's right give it to me!,”Raph said as his hips rocked faster. 

“Ahh Griddex please! I wanna touch you! Please untie me!” Howler whimpered.

With a quick tug, Raph took the straps that captivated Kaylas wrist and her also her wrists. Their lips molds together for a deep lust of a kiss as Griddex thrusts. 

But Kayla took her lips away from his and began to touch him all over his body moaning.

Raph moved his mouth away and tease her ears next.  
“Would you like to sit on fours for me?,”he purrs

Howler shook her head no and trembled as her breath hitched.

But Raph did it anyways. He force her on her stomach and pushes harder with Kayla quickly on fours. 

Kayla not ready to cum yet gripped her mattress letting out moans.

“That's right, Take it!,”He groans and thrusts wildly, “ Take it Good!”

Kayla screamed his name in pure agony as she finally climaxed.

The Griddex want satisfied yet. He needed a new position for his fill so he switch spots and lift her thighs up for a rough thrusts.

“Griddex please don’t orgasm inside me! I don’t wanna get pregnant!” Howler mewled softly.

“Don't worry,”Raph murmurs in a low whisper with eyes sealed as his high grew closer behind him.

Kayla was getting exhausted tired and impatient. She whimpered.

He yanks himself out then force his release on her stomach.  
“Oh f*ck!”

Kayla was so tired she fell asleep on her side breathing in and out.

Gently he rolls her back from his chest so that her body was able to rest on the mattress. Raph puts his arm around her after pulling the sheets over them.  
“Love you babe, “He mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning.

 

Bluu stretches out her arms and yawned. The sun accompany her with warm as well as her mate from the sheets. 

“Howler?,”Raph called. The moment he woke he discover the bed was cold and half empty. 

Kayla walked in battered and bruised. She tried to quietly walk into her apartment.

Leo woke up opening his masked eyes and he nuzzled her neck whispering good morning. 

“Oh! Leo,”Bluu piped up,”Good morning. “  
A smile grew on her face as she hugged his arms. 

Raph got to look around the apartment hoping she didn't run off. But when he turn to the front room and he sees his beloved mate, he stops and gasp. 

Kayla was limping in the kitchen her costume was still on her.  
“I’m not who you think I am Raph. I can’t be with you. Especially not after last night.”

Leo just chuckled and he smiled and pretty soon his smile turned into a giant smirk plastered onto his face.

The female tanuki turned and rest her hand on Leo's neck. She blushed when facing him but didn't stop smiling.

He hurried to her aid and demanded,”Who did this?!”

“Did you not just hear me?! Answer me and I’m not telling you!”

Leo asked her if she wanted some breakfast and something to drink as well.

“But Howler, I'm in love with you. I had to show you how I feel.”  
He rests his wounded love on the bed and used the nightstand lamp to examine her body. 

She nods and her playful finger stroke the side of his face. 

“Stop calling me that! My name is Kayla! I can’t believe you fell for who you thought was someone else! And to think I actually loved you and you don’t love me!” Kayla started sobbing.

Leo closed his eyes enjoying her touch and he started to tremble and shake and let out a low churr.

She loved his adorable reaction and couldn't help but continue and plant kisses on his face. Their noses soon brush on one another. 

“Wha--? I don't understand?!,”Raph’s brows furrowed as he blinked his eyes.

Kayla just looked away from him. She continued to sob and cry.  
“Like what I see you clearly don’t love me! You love my alter ego not the real me!”

Leo elicited some more churrs and now loud chirps as he rubbed his cheek against hers affectionately and lovingly. 

“Mm,”She smiled. Their legs tangled one another and her hands continue to caress his head along with her lips.

“But if you loved me ,”Raph said in a fustrated tone, “why couldn't you show me?”

“Because I was afraid of telling you thinking you wouldn’t love me back and after I became a freak from that meteor shower it just made it worse!”

Leo now by this point was making long agonizing growls. He rubbed her hips kissing the top of her feet.

Bluu giggled with delight, putting her paws over her lips in a cute manner as she watches. 

“I was a freak too even before I had weird powers! How do you think I feel? Until then people accepted what I was and hope to find someone who's cherish it with me. “

“Th-that person’s not me Raph. I’m sorry besides you don’t love me anyway. You love Howler not me,” Kayla said crying looking away from him.

Leo blushed a deep shade of red as his cheeks were tinted brown and he growled playfully at her gonna get her as payback.

“I loved you when you push me away and I still love you now!”  
He hugs her back rest his face there with deep sadness.

“Don't Leo! I'm ticklish!”

“Ahh Raph b-but………………….” Kayla said trailing off as she sighed.

Leo just smirked at her.  
“Who said anything about me going to tickle you my love?” he cooed.

Bluu batted her eyes with curiosity glowing in her face.

He nuzzled the back of her neck in grief.   
“Ssh, I thought if I can't offer you my love then I pass it to someone else. I'm sorry. I didn't know “

Kayla didn’t say anything after that. Instead she just whimpered and made little noises.

Leo smirked deviously and darkly at her and he began to blow raspberries on her stomach.

“Eeek! STOP!,”Bluu cried.

He rubbed at her body and sighed. His lips pressed on her shoulders.


End file.
